1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to a film assemblage designed to prevent secured overlapping areas of a leader and a filmstrip from leaving any pressure marks on the filmstrip when the leader and the filmstrip are tightly wound into a roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for a film assemblage to comprise an elongate filmstrip and a relatively shorter leader adhered together at respective overlapping areas. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,879, issued Oct. 19, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 780,283, issued Jan. 17, 1905. A problem arises, however, when the filmstrip and the leader are tightly wound into a roll with the leader forming the innermost convolution(s), such as when the filmstrip and the leader are wound onto a take-up spool in a camera. Specifically, the double thickness of the overlapping areas can leave a series of pressure marks on the successive imaging areas of the filmstrip.